


Drunk Massages

by redledgers



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Massage, drunk massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Natasha was giggling, and oh god that meant she was getting tipsy."</p><p>What's it take for fake science? Two bottles of vodka and some drunk assassins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Massages

He may be fitted with a metal arm and have serum running through his veins, but Bucky Barnes could definitely get drunk. It took him a few, but he was stumbling and slurring like the best of them. Natasha could hold her liquor better, of course she could. She did everything better. Which was why they found themselves on her couch one night sharing two bottles of vodka between them.

Natasha was giggling, and _oh god that meant she was getting tipsy._ “Yes but how _good_ is that arm? It’s not worth shit if you can’t give a good massage.”

“Baby you know I can please you with this arm. I'll call your bluff.” Bucky rolled up his sleeves. “Glove off or on or off?”

She leaned close and kissed him hard. “However you want it baby.” The bottle went on the coffee table, her shirt on his lap. Suddenly he was slightly more sober.

The massage was clumsy as all hell, more handsy than soothing, Natasha laughed the whole time, and his finger stopped working temporarily because of the lotion. He slumped over her, words slurring. “Baby, baby please no more.”

“Give shit massages, Barnes. Don’t know why I put up with you.”

“My turn?”

Natasha shoved him onto the floor. “In your dreams, soldier.”


End file.
